dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Cassandra and the Last Few Years
} |excerptonly = } |name = Cassandra and the Last Few Years |icon = Codex icon DAI.png |image = Cassandra Trespasser Tarot Version.png |px = 270x360px |number DAI = 9 |category DAI = Characters |location DAI = Winter Palace, in a building to the top-right of Cassandra's location |dlc DAI = Trespasser |see also = Character: Cassandra Pentaghast Codex entry: Cassandra Pentaghast |text = Inquisitor, You don't need me to dictate every word exactly, do you? I may be Divine, but that doesn't mean I have any particular skill at letter writing. Should I start with a joke? I don't know how to make hours upon hours of meetings with grand clerics sound anything less than mind-crushingly tedious. I also don't know how to make a joke about that. Something involving hats, probably. Varric would know. It's very important that I sound reassuring. The Inquisitor has so much to deal with already and should not have to worry about the state of the Chantry on top of everything else. You can say something about how well the red lyrium cleanup efforts have gone, can't you? And perhaps mention that templars and mages--no, never mind, that subject has been discussed to death. Oh, perhaps mention the play about the Inquisitor's heroism that's being performed in Val Royeaux? That would be good to hear about, I'm sure. Ugh! I'm late for a meeting with some revered mothers from Nevarra. Just finish this up with something appropriate. With the Grace and Benediction of the Maker, Divine Victoria}} Inquisitor, I am writing to you from the Hunterhorn Mountains, where I was successful in tracking down Seeker Emery. She was more shocked than most to hear of Lord Seeker Lucius' betrayal, as he was her mentor when she was just an initiate. But she is eager to help rebuild, and she has heard of a few other Seekers who might have been sent to Rivain. I still do not know how many of us yet remain--how many Lucius killed--but I know that we are recovering, and I know that we will be better this time. I confess, I look forward to returning to Orlais next month. Once I would have thought that impossible; Orlais was little more than the land of frustrating politics, excessive ornamentation, and responsibilities I did not want. But now that friends wait for me there, it is almost a home. Cassandra Inquisitor, I have completed the survey of the port at Antiva City, and found no further sign of Fade energy or demons since you closed the rift here in the spring. Our mages believe the Veil in this region is stable, at least for now. However, no reassurances can pacify the merchant princes--it may take a personal visit from the Maker to stop their complaining. I can hardly believe it possible, but I think all of the rifts are finally sealed. I cannot even guess what we will do next. Also, Yvette Montilyet has sent you a box filled with tea... or spices... or Maker-knows-what powdery brown substance that smells slightly like soap. It may be soap for all I know. She included a note saying, "Enjoy!!!!", with several curlicues and a drawing of a smiling flower. I will ask Josephine to decipher this when I return. Cassandra An Addendum is scribbled quickly at the bottom of the letter: P.S. When we see each other again, I look forward to spending time with you. It will be soon, I hope. Though I have my duties, and I can hardly begrudge you yours. What I mean is that it will be good to be back beside you. Ugh, how does Varric make this sound natural? Be well and safe, my love. Category:Trespasser codex entries ru:Кодекс: Кассандра в последние несколько лет